Beauty is Only Skin Deep
by RevlonDevlon
Summary: Oh how only one summer can change a life forever. Eventual RusAme. Romance and smut, various other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey there people, this is just a small little story that I kinda thought would be cool to write. I hope you all enjoy it and here it is.

_-Revlon_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Power, it infected everyone. From ego tripping dictators to the quarter back of the high school football team. There were always risks to having power though, and Ivan knew _exactly _what risks there were. He sat on the picnic table in the courtyard of the High School and stared out at the people milling about. He was the High School Quarterback and people listened to him, they did what he wanted, and he loved it, and if they ever dared not to listen to him, they paid for it.

"Why good morning boys." He spied his bitches, the three Baltic Brothers, they were each adopted by their parents and all from the three Baltic Nations. Ivan was from Russia, his accent was heavy and women swooned for it, they loved the deep attractive tone.

"H-Hello Ivan. W-What can we do for you?" Toris, the Lithuanian spoke, he was Ivan's favorite, he made sure to treat him like a good little pet. Eduard and Raivis behind him shivered and hid behind their Lithuanian brother.

"Do you have the paper that I need done yes?" Ivan fought against the temptation to speak in Russian, his mother got angry when he did these days. Saying that they needed to assimilate into American culture. Ivan was against this, he loved his Russian roots and was angry for his mother trying to erase them.

"A-Ah yes here you go." Toris said as he pulled out a sheet of paper, Ivan pulled it out and he gave it a glance over, it was beautifully done. Toris was getting good at copying Ivan's hand-writing.

"Thank you, you all may leave now." They fled like bats out of hell when he said that and he smiled sweetly as they left.

"Hmm Big Brother everytime I see you dominate them so it's so hot." Ivan's whole body stiffned as he heard that voice, that evil voice that belonged to his little sister, Natasha. "What's wrong Big Brother? Did they say something to make you so tense?"

Everyone called her Natalia, but she was quite possibly the scariest human being in the whole world, and he could feel her evil little hands touching his shoulders.

"N-No Natalia, but I-I have to go I'll see you later."

"Run while you can dear Brother." She giggled as he fled her presence and inside the building she creeped him out, she was scary.

"Hey Ivan!" Ivan looked up as he saw Angelo came towards him, his usual dreadlocks pulled to the back of his head by a string. He was from Cuba, and he was such a nice man and one of Ivan's closest friends.

"Ah, good morning Angelo." Ivan said politely giving the man a sweet smile, the other shivered, that smile meant death to most.

"How are you today man? I saw your putas fleeing the scene." The Cuban man let out a loud laugh and Ivan nodded smiling, proud of himself. "Oh look out beached whale!"

"Shut up! I'm the hero not a beached whale you Commie Bitch!" Ivan turned his head and looked as the object of his torterous desires came down the hall. Alfred F. Jones, the school's fattest boy, he was obese, all of those American Hamburgers of course.

"Jiggle-Jiggle." Ivan said as the American walked past him and the other flipped him off, his fatness continued walking down the hall-way. Ivan just laughed and Angelo joined in with him.

"Becareful! Don't eat the students on your way to class!" Alfred stopped in his tracks and turned to face them, his fat fluffy cheeks red with embarrassment and anger.

"Shut the hell up fags! Why don't you get a damn broom closet and go fuck each other! Assholes." He turned and continued to walk away and Ivan and Angelo just burst out laughing harder, it was good to be on top of the social food-chain.

* * *

In high school you either fit in or you didn't, you changed yourself so that you did if you didn't it was just the way this whole experience worked. Ivan sat at the middle table, or as it was called the 'Kings' table. It was where all High School royalty sat, where they all enjoyed their lunch away from the normal people and today was no different.

"Ivan, I don't understand why you have to be so mean." Katyusha his older sister whispered to him, she heard the way he talked to Alfred. She never did like it when he was mean to others, but he could care less, they deserved it.

"Ah... because I want to." He gave her a sweet smile and she paled and looked away, in fact the only reason she was even at this table was because of her relation to Ivan. Natalia would've been here too if she wasn't always off doing whatever it was that Natalia did for lunch. "It's so easy Sister, he's such a fat baby." He giggled like a child and his violet eyes flashed dangerously as he thought about the American.

"Ale Ivan, shcho tse ne tak." Ivan just giggled and looked her dead in the eye.

"I don't care."

"Hello everyone aru." Ivan looked over as Wang Yao, the only Chinese student came and sat himself down next to Ivan. Wang was his friend but it was tense the Chinese Man thought he was very... odd. That and Ivan stalked him occaisonally in a Panda suit, nothing over the top.

"Why hello there my dear Yao." Ivan whispered into the other's ear and put an arm around his shoulder.

"You Europeans don't understand space do you!" He hissed out and pushed Ivan's arm off and crossed his arms pouting.

"You look so cute when you pout." Yao was about to reply before they were distracted by a loud boisterous laugh, everyone at once all looked over to see _their _table. It was full of rejects, the people who didn't make the social cut. It consisted of Arthur Kirkland, the crazy british boy who believed in witchcraft, Francis Bonnefoy, school pervert. Then the North American brothers, Canadian born Matthew Williams and then of course Alfred. And that was where that stupid laugh came from the pig himself. "He is so annoying."

Yao nodded and stuck his nose in the air, but Angelo who had been sitting there stared silently at the Canadian. It was quite obvious that he had a crush on the boy, but no one mentioned anything, it was one of those things you never spoke of.

"Good thing today is the last day of school aru." Yao nodded and Ivan smiled.

"Can you believe it Yao? You and Katyusha will be leaving us, aren't you going to miss us?"

"Of course Ivan! But I'll still be at home with you." Katyusha answered quickly blushing and smiling at her younger brother.

"Da, I am glad Katyusha I would feel sad if you left me!" He said, sounding like a child, it was true, Katyusha did most of the raising, their mother was always working. He loved his mother but she was rarely a part of his life, it was always Katyusha.

"I know Hon." She hugged her brother and they all went back to eating and soaking in their own gloriousness.

* * *

"Yo Amigo you don't tan very well do you?" Angelo asked as he stared at a lobster red Ivan, they were frequenting one of the popular beaches. People were littered here and there, walking half-naked across the sand. Ivan had already spied many of the young boys here, he was wondering which one he would take home tonight, show them what it meant to be loved. Then again he would always kick them out in the morning. He was trying to decide between a tanned brunette or a pale blonde, thing again it might ruin his chances that he looked like a lobster at the moment.

"Shut up, I still got game." Angelo just rolled his eyes and nodded as if agreeing with the Russian, no point in arguing.

"Well then go for the blonde, he's good at head."

"How can you tell." Ivan took a closer look and saw the blonde male sucking on a popsicle, and he was soon enthralled with the way the boy's mouth and tongue suckled the sweet icy treat.

"That's how I can tell."

* * *

"Come on Ivan it's time to get ready for your first day back." Ivan grumbled into his pillow, his last year as a High Schooler, next year he would be gone. Katyusha stood at the door waiting for him to get a move on. "Hurry up you don't want to be late." She said with a motherly tone and he nodded getting up. He already had his clothes laid out, he figured it was easier than doing it in the morning when he was half-dead, he was not a morning person. He pulled on his jeans, straight legs that hugged his thighs, showing off the muscle.

His shirt was a plain black t-shirt and it to hugged his muscular frame, and over that he put on his scarf, he never went anywhere without it. It never left his body, only for showers did he take it off. It fell far, down near his knees, but it seemed to be a part of him as the time went on no one gave him odd looks for having it now.

"I'm ready Katy!" He called out to his sister, their mother already having left for work, Ivan could hear the rustling of keys and other things as he walked towards the front door. His younger sister was already there waiting for them. Her eyes hungirly raked over Ivan's form and made him shudder in fear. Katyusha came out of no where and opened the closet door grabbing a jacket, it gave Ivan time to look at his long coat he used to wear, it was great for the wintery climate of Russia, but when in America it was overbearing.

"Ok lets go." They all filed into Katyusha's car and she dropped them off first at the High School waving them good-bye before driving off to her college classes.

"I shall see you later Big Brother." Natalia smacked his ass and grinned walking off.

"I see she's still as scary as ever." Angelo came and watched as the little Satan walked off and Ivan nodded without saying a word. She was the most terrifying figure in history, no matter what it was her. "Yo I heard there's a new boy here, I hear he's got quite the body."

"Oh?" Ivan's ears perked, fresh meat? Possibly a tight little virgin he could ram himself into, making the poor little thing scream.

"Yes and stop smiling like that it'll scare him away." Ivan frowned, and his eyes narrowed, did he really look that scary?

"Come on maybe we'll see him walking in the hallways." Ivan nodded and followed the Cuban teen into the school, they greeted old friends. Sadly the Baltic Brothers all moved away so Ivan couldn't torment them anymore. He would just have to find someone new. They dropped their bags off at their first class and then roamed the halls looking for that mysterious new boy. Turning down a corner they found him, it was quite obvious, Ivan had never seen legs so shapely and and they were encased in black skinny jeans, they hugged the lucious curves of lean muscle and moved with them.

The boy was currently bent over a water fountain, his face obscured by a locker, but Ivan liked the sight of him bent over. That pert ass, round and perfect, not too big and not too small. And what was shown of his waist was a shapely form, again not too slim and not too musuclar. This boy was the one from Ivan's dreams he had to be! Then again he didn't dream about sexy boys in his school, he didn't dream at all but if he did this would be what the boy looked like. And then the hand dropped from the button making the water go, anxious Ivan waited to see the face attactched to such a wonderful body. It was the face though that stunned Ivan the most, he got a good look at it to.

"Alfred!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah it's not that good, but it's just kind of something I wanted to screw around with. I hope you all enjoyed it though, please remember to review, I do dearly enjoy seeing them.

_-Revlon_

__**Translations**

******(Spanish) - **Putas** - **Bitches?

**(Ukrainian) - **Ale Ivan, shcho tse ne tak - But Ivan, it's not right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone who reviewed and alerted my story. It's such a wonderful sight to see when those e-mails come up. Anyway, I want to apologize, when I first posted this story on the site I put it as completed, I've fixed the mistake but sorry for any confusion. I will also take this time to reply to anyonmous reviews.

**(): **Yes sorry it's not finished I'm sorry for any confusion this is obviously not finished.

**Asdfghjkl (): **I will not reveal my ideas just quite yet, but I will take this into consideration. But he will end up with Ivan, I'm a die-hard RusAme fan sorry if you don't like this love.

**Gwvvyh (): **Again as stated above I'm a die-hard RusAme fan it's my favorite pairing and I will not change that.

**Loveit (): **Thank you I'm glad you enjoy the story already and I don't really have a regular update time, I'm gonna try to update this every-day though because it's just a short story.

_-Revlon_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Alfred!" Oh the look on their faces, with a sly smile on his more defined face Alfred turned to stare at the flabbergasted expressions of both Angelo and Ivan.

"What, is something wrong." He asked sauntering off, he kept the smile on his face, they didn't know just what hit them. A locker door opened and there was one of those cheap mirrors you buy at the Dollar Store stuck on. Alfred could see exactly where Ivan's eyes were located and he just smiled, they didn't know who they were messing with, Alfred was back and he was badder than ever.

* * *

_"You've said you'd lose weight every summer since we were ten Alfred, what's different this time?" His soft-voiced brother questioned and Alfred just smiled._

_ "I'm tired of it Mattie, all they ever do is laugh at me and make fat jokes at me." The smile on Alfred's face was fake of course, he just didn't know how to deal with the pain any other way than smiling. When life got you down you stayed strong and powered through, that's exactly what he planned on doing. "I'm going to change, not because of what they think of me, but just so it stops, just so I can show them I'm not some fatass. I'm tired of it Mattie and this time I'm going to do it."_

_ "Yeah well we'll see eh? If you need my help I'll be more than happy to do so."_

_ "Thanks Mattie, you're the best brother ever."_

_ "I know."_

* * *

"So I did it. I did it and now I got even the 'king' around my finger." Alfred spoke to himself as he walked down the hall-way, it was lunch time. And due to his new figure he made plenty of friends and they were going to help him display his new image. He had changed in a bathroom, he didn't change his pants, they were good with the current out-fit he had. He changed his shirt to a sleeve-less and it had several holes in it that showed off his stomach in all it's flat beauty. He wasn't defined or anything but that wasn't what he wanted anyway, he was slim and not muscular that was just more weight anyway so he was happy.

He walked into the lunchroom and people's eyes were instantly drawn to him, it wasn't because of the weight-loss though, it was because of the dark make-up around his eyes. It was heavy and made his blue eyes even bluer if that was possible, and the skin around a shade paler. His sneakers which he had changed into big combat boots clunked across the ground as he made his way to his table. He took a step up and he stood on top of it and silence followed as he waited, and then the music started. His leg started to move to the beat, he'd already practiced this routine several times in antcipation for this moment, his rebirth perse.

"Aye, aye, aye. Is it time green light? Egotistic battle cry I was right you was wrong. Called you out finished strong." Alfred didn't do a lot of moving while he was rapping, it would throw off his breathing. Just a step or two here or there, but when the chours came he got into it a little more, tipping his head back letting his body feel the rythm flowing through his veins. "Whiskey sour lemonade fences at my barricade."

He table hoped, just one closer to the popular table where he could see Ivan staring at him, lust was quite clear in his eyes. Those violet eyes a shade darker than normal, and Alfred could only mentally frown, was this what he wanted? It did silence the stones and arrows from his peers so then yes it was what he wanted.

"I had heart, you had spades. I could see the color in your face as it fades. That's how it is, ain't no riddle crunchy on the edge but soft in the middle." The people who were already seated at this table all pulled their food off the surface as Alfred laid claim to it. The faces of the people were all annoyed and they frowned their meal interuppted. "I got a lot you got a little, I'mma play the war drums you play the fiddle." Alfred pointed at Ivan when he spoke the next verse.

"Play it real slow, lean on the bow. Everybody's sad when they miss a free throw bass to control I'm on a roll. Right all along and I knew it my soul!" Alfred didn't sing the chorus that was where his outside of school friends came in. They would sing the chorus for him so that he could shake his ass and dance. He spread his legs and dropped it low and when the chorus was over he jumped to another table, one more before he was at _their _table. "Feels so good doesn't it?"

"Winnin' while they flubbin' it. I was right you was wrong figured I'd right it in a hip-hop song. Was it so hard to believe I could make it bein' me? Drank too much Ouzo, my gosh you know?" Alfred had a devious smile on his face, all eyes were on him, and many of them were shrouded in lust, he had them all. They would all fall under his new wave, it was a social reform he would be the top of this school, and Ivan would fall beneath him. His eyes again shifted over to the Russian and he was so enthralled he didn't bother to cover the immense tent in his pants, that was something to envy down there.

"People say a lot of things, make you feel real small push them out the way iced latte tall. I don't really care, I'm not really there. Caffinated up to my eyes I swear, I'm on the top you on the flop. Goin' so long and I'm never gonna stop bass to control, I'm on a roll right all along and I knew it in my soul!" He did the final leap and he was at their table, they all stared up at him in shock and Ivan with hunger. They didn't move their food and for which Alfred was greatful, he started to dance there and purposely kicked it off into their laps. Let them feel part of the humiliation they gave him.

With the table clear Alfred shifted sitting down in front of Ivan, his legs spread before him, his feet on either side of his waist flat on the bench.

"Look at me now, fifteen rounds bottle in my hands pour a little on the ground. Next time you wanna talk trash, I'mma put it on blast. You can get it if you ask for it, put it in the middle finger for the fat ladies hangin' out." Alfred felt hands at his ankles and he saw two large pale hands slowly moving their way up his calves leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He shivered in disgust but didn't break his beat. "Shadder up ya' glass house, ni hao." Alfred turned and practically shoved his face into Yao's when he said that.

The chinese boy's face scrunched in anger and he just smiled and turned his attention back to Ivan who's hands made their way past his knee and onto his thighs.

"Meanwhile I smile, then I go animal style." Alfred moved his hands and placed them on Ivan's shoulders and the other let out an animalistic grin, he didn't know what was coming next. "I be rackin' up another million, makin' me another killin' superwoman. Earnin' top dollar bill, and you muster up a lot of feelings, tell me what you really think about it. Kiddin' I don't even care." This was the part that Alfred really had to strain to be coherent it got really fast at this part and Ivan's hands were making him sick. Then again the other did feel nice under his hands, his broad strong shoulders, he had to mentally slap himself, he could not think such things.

"Nobody listens to a fool's gold coated hater, be a baller not a traitor hand me on my knees talk to you later then I'm gonna whoops there it goes!" This was Alfred's favorite part, he moved his right foot and pressed it to the center of Ivan's chest and shoved. The other fell out of his seat and Alfred tipped his head back finishing the verse. "Right all along and I knew it my soul!" Alfred got up and walked off towards his singer friends and he sang the back-up but it was more soulful and powerful than their voices. When it was over he panted and turned, Ivan was still flat on his back and silence filled the lunchroom. It stayed that way for a few moments before the room erupted into applause, Alfred bowed and smiled.

"That was awesome!" Mattie came up and hugged his brother and Alfred laughed agreeing. He looked over again at Ivan the other was staring at him, his eyes were so expressive, and they were full of anger and lust, Alfred stuck his tongue out at him and walked off with his brother.

* * *

"I promise you Angelo I will make him scream by the end of the year." Ivan said after practice was over for the day, the Cuban just stared at him.

"He humiliated you in front of the whole school and all you want to do is fuck him?"

"Yes, yes I do. I will get him to scream he wants it, I can tell."

"It didn't look that way Dude, he looked pretty angry to me, but hey whatever knock yourself out." Ivan nodded and smiled.

"I'll need your help, you need to get close to his brother I forgot his name. But that'll give me an excuse to be around Alfred." Angelo stunned stared at Ivan as if he were an angel.

"R-Really you mean I can go and be with Mattie?"

"Yeah sure whatever." The Cuban let out a loud 'whoop' of approval and he ran off, Ivan shook his head. Alfred was going to get it, no one made him to be a fool, and he was going to get back at the tiny blonde. He was going to fuck him so hard he'd never walk again.

* * *

"You should've seen Ivan's face he was like 'rarrr I'm a bear and I'm going to maul you!" Alfred said laughing loudly as he spoke to Arthur and Francis they were sitting across him at the In-n-Out the greatest burger place ever!

"I do not think that was whatever you just said. I think he wants to get into your pants." Francis said and Arthur hit him in the arm.

"Shut up you git! You do not know that." Arthur blushed at the mere thought of Alfred taking what Ivan was packing.

"What it is true, that was the face of lust not anger mon amour." Alfred wondred what mon amour meant, he always called Arthur it.

"It does not matter! Alfred knows better than to sleep with him."

"Of course, he wished he could have me, maybe if he were nice to me, but nope he was a jackass. So he no get me."

"Alfred! Alfred!" Alfred looked over as Mattie came over and sat next to him.

"What's up Bro?"

"I have a date!" The Canadian said happily bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Oh yeah with who?"

"Angelo!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **And again I leave it off with a name and an exclamation point. I'm just that awesome. I hope you guys liked the song I used I found it appropriate. It was 'I Told You So' by Karmin. So take a listen I think it's a great song. Anyway please review and alert!

_-Revlon_

**Translations** **(French) **Mon Amour- My love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey there my lovely readers, again I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and alerted my story it's heartwarming to see when it happens. So as promised here's Chapter Three of Beauty and I will also take this moment to reply to my secret reviewers.

**Awww: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And who doesn't love Alfred, it's hard to dislike him, and yes the lovliness of CubCan stay tuned you'll find out soon!

**Iloveit: **Yay! It's good to see your review again Hon, and yeah I'm going to try to get a chapter up everyday. So like I said here you all go here's the next chapter!

_-Revlon_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Alfred had to sit there in shock for a moment, did he just hear what he thought he did, was Matthew dating the Cuban. The one who made his life a living hell for the past three years? He stared at Matthew, the usual smile gone from his face as he tried to think of any other name he could've said. But he had none, he was dating Angelo the Cuban asshole.

"Why?" Arthur asked for him, his voice taking on a cold edge that made Matthew squirm.

"W-Well I've liked him for a while and he just came up to me and asked if I wanted to go out on a date. And well I said yes." The Canadian seemed to shrink in on himself under Alfred's hard gaze, Alfred felt so... betrayed. But he knew of his brother's crush for a while now and it was probably his fault that Angelo asked the other out. With Alfred's rising popularity it was now probably socially acceptable that Angelo ask Matthew out, but Angelo couldn't have done it without Ivan's permission, so what does Ivan want. He looked up at Francis and wondered if what he said was true, did Ivan just want to get into his pants? "A-Al what are you thinking?"

"Huh oh nothing, enjoy your date you deserve it!" He said covering his true feelings, it probably wouldn't be a good thing if Matthew knew how betrayed he felt.

"R-Really? Thank you so much!" The Canadian squealed, well as much as his soft voice could squeal. He hugged the death out of Alfred and he just rolled his eyes and hugged the other back. It was obvious that Matthew liked Angelo so as long as the other made his little brother happy then he would live.

"Yes really now lets dig in!" Alfred said as he heard their number being called, he got up with Francis and they both went to get the food. Returning there was only silence as everyone stuffed their faces.

* * *

"S-Shut up eh." Alfred was on the treadmilll working off both lunch and dinner, he had no intention of putting all that weight back on. But Matthew's voice distracted him. He peered over at the Canadian who was talking on the phone. Alfred stared for a few moments as he kept running listening into his coversation. Matthew had a bright blush on his pale cheeks and Alfred just watched as the other's face flushed even brighter. "N-No! Things don't happen like that!"

That was enough for Alfred, he quietly got off his treadmill and started to sneak his way over to the blushing blonde. Alfred knew who the other was talking to, he got right behind him and quickly snatched the phone up.

"It does happen like that, and it'll feel good to have my fingers in you I could make you moan."

"Oh you could now, that's good to know."

"W-What the hell? Alfred?" The Cuban yelled through the phone and Alfred laughed.

"No it's the Boogeyman. Here I won't take up too much of your time I'll get straight to the point. Hands off my brother and you get to live, and if you hurt my brother I will end you do ya' hear?"

"Like you could end me."

"Don't tempt me, now here's my brother." He handed the phone back to Matthew who looked about ready to die now. The Canadian fled the room and Alfred got back on the treadmill smiling as he kept running. "It's good to be skinny, makes you more powerful I know it does."

* * *

Ivan was dying, he was laughing so hard that he must be dying, that was just too good, the Cuban man was blushing as he recounted his story to Ivan.

"H-He did what!" Ivan panted out still letting out a roar like laugh that scared several of the students near by.

"He picked up the phone while I was wooing my boy and threatened me!" Angelo glared down the hall as he remembered the whole thing, the blush on his cheeks intensifying. Luckily he was of a darker skin tone and it was hard to see. "Y-yeah you can stop laughing I got a date with the Canadian and he invited me to sit with him at his table for lunch."

"Ah that is wonderful." Ivan answered back his laughter dying, all that had been on his mind was Alfred bent over and his large pale cock impaling the younger male. "I flirted my way into one of his classes too, the seat right next to his." Ivan smiled proud of himself, that and the aged and kind woman at the office couldn't resist his charm, he always got what he wanted out of her.

"You're evil dude, and how do you know that Alfred won't switch out?"

"Because it's too late in the year to switch classes I just got lucky." Angelo nodded and accepted the answer and turned and looked down the hallway. "What are you looking for?"

"Matthew."

"Oh yeah that's his name isn't it?" He said in thought, his mind played images of fucking the Canadian, while it was sweet it wasn't like the thoughts of the American.

"There he is!" Angelo said happily, and lucky for him the Canadian was alone Alfred was off doing whatever it was Alfred's dide. Ivan smiled as he watched Angelo he seemed genuinely happy to be with Matthew. Then he heard a loud bang on the locker beside him and looked over to see angry blue eyes.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Alfred asked staring at the taller Russian seeing as he was now in his class and right next to him.

"Oh my dear Alfred. I want a lot of things from you." And it was true, he wanted a hand-job from those pretty little hands, a blow-job from that pretty little mouth, and well the rest of was a given.

"Leave me the hell alone, I didn't get skinny just so you could prey on me. I got skinny so you would shut the hell up. Which you have leave it at that Commie Bastard." He said and walked off Ivan watched the way the boy's ass moved in those jeans.

"Oh Alfred you have no idea what's going to happen to you." Ivan giggled childishly and turned and walked down the opposite end of the hall-way passing by Matthew and Angelo.

* * *

Alfred moved his chair as far over from Ivan as he could and scrunched up into a ball in his corner of the table. Sadly they shared a table being that it was Science class and apparently desks were too much to ask for. Ivan had that evil little smile on his face and Alfred just wished he could smack it off the Russian. Who's legs were spread in the stereotypical male seating arrangment. Those long legs even with Alfred so far away were so close to his and the other male was a heater, and being that it was fall Alfred was cold. That and apparently the Science teacher was like Ivan they both complained that it was too hot and kept the air conditioning on, Alfred wanted to viciously beat the both of them. Ivan's body heat was tempting and I'm sure that the other knew that.

"Mrs. Block would you turn the air down a little it's still a little warm." The woman nodded, it was obvious she was glad to have Ivan seeing as she did everything the Russian wanted. As another gust of cold air hit Alfred his leg jutted out and hit Ivan's and the other male took this as a sign and pressed his leg against Alfred's.

"Back off perv!" He hissed out quietly taking his leg back and wrapping his arms around himself like so many other students.

"But you look cold, I don't mind sharing." Alfred just glared at Ivan daring him to make a move closer. And the other did he shifted his seat so silently that he wondered if the other actually moved closer. But he did and he pressed his leg against Alfred's and the sweet heat was so tempting but he couldn't give in! He tried to move his leg away but there was no more room. So he was stuck with having that wonderfully delicious heat pressed against his leg he let out a sigh and frowned staring straight forward. His face was expressive it was obvious he was annoyed.

"Oh be grateful, you know you love it." Ivan started to move his leg so that it was moving against Alfred's creating an even more delicious friction.

"Stop touching me perv!" Alfred called out and the whole room went silent Ivan's leg jetted back to his side and he stared at Alfred like he was crazy too.

"Alfred do you have something you want to share with us." The teacher asked and Alfred just gave her the 'are you fucking kidding' look.

"No I just decided to scream that out for fun." He said sarcasm laced in his voice to the extreme.

"Well the next time you decide to do that keep it to yourself." She turned and continued teaching as if nothing happened and Alfred was in shock. Did she really not notice the sarcasm?

"She's not on your side."

"No kidding."

* * *

"He wants me."

"Ah, l'amour it's in the air is it not?"

"He wants to fuck me Frenchie not date me." Alfred said as he walked to his locker the Frenchman just stared.

"I can tell why." Alfred looked over his shoulder to see Francis looking at his ass.

"Not you too!"

"Sorry ok lets see what do you think he's gonna do he can't force you. Well... he shouldn't force you." The Frenchman said as Alfred just shook his head opening his locker and he was greeted with such an odd sight. On the shelf of his locker was a dildo and a note attached.

"I'm going to kill him Francis." He said as he took the note off and read it out loud. "This is only half my size." Alfred blushed and took a good look at the jet black dildo, it was a good size, not huge not small, but that would mean Ivan is really hung. Alfred slammed the door shut to his locker and shook his head. Francis was dying, laughing so hard it hurt apparently since he was bent over and coughing.

"I thought that was funny."

"Of course you did but it isn't! He won't take no for an answer will he?"

"No I won't so just say yes." Ivan came out of no where and Alfred opened his locker and pulled out the Dildo and slapped him across the face before throwing it down the hall.

"Back off!" He growled walking off and Francis stared at Ivan.

"I'll take what you got if you know what I mean mon ami."

"I don't like to play with used toys."

"That hurts. That really really hurts."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here we are another chapter finished, I liked the ending made me laugh. I'll have another up again tomorrow. I have no idea where I'm going with this currently I was going to end it with this Chapter but I just realized I can't really do that can I? Anyway I'll keep writing till I find an end, stay tuned for more!

_-Revlon_

**Translations**

**(French) **L'amour – The Love

**(French) **Mon Ami – My Friend


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey there everyone! I want to give you my sincere apology for not having this out sooner, I feel so bad, I really dropped the ball. I just had family issues and there was no time to write, so again I apologize for this. All the issues are resolved so hopefully I won't have to deal with anything getting in the way again. Anyway, we have a star in our midsts, someone who I would call one of the best RusAme writers in the Fanfiction World. TheRussianRose, she has a fantastic story that I have read, and I've gone to read a few more of her works, so please everyone show your support and read her stories if you haven't already, and thank you for alerting my story. Without making you stall more, here is the story.

_-Revlon_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Alfred opened his locker and found yet another toy for sexual purposes in his locker, it was becoming ridiculous, after the third dildo though Ivan was getting more creative. Today was an egg shapped vibrator, remote control and everything, it was wireless too.

"He really wants you doesn't he?" Matthew questioned next to him seeing the toy and Alfred nodded.

"Well I'm the Hero so too damn bad for him." Matthew just nodded and Alfred lifted his hand and flipped the bird down the hall. He heard a loud laugh, he knew Ivan was watching the man always was these days. "Come on lets go, I have science now." Alfred hated science, ever since Ivan moved into it, and he found his way into his math class too. But luckily he was across the room from Alfred in that class. But it was still completely annoying, the Russian's eyes were always on him, just staring at him from a distance, it was too creepy.

"Maybe you should just..."

"No, never not happening, how could you suggest that!"

"Well if you just have sex with him maybe he'll leave you alone." Alfred frowned that could be true, but he had no intentions of sleeping with the enemy.

"I would never sleep with that ass."

"Fine, you won't ever sleep with him, there you go eh?" Matthew sighed frustrated with this whole situation. But then he saw Angelo and Ivan coming up to walk with them.

"Why good morning my Canadian Angel, and Satan." Alfred stuck his tongue out at Angelo and the other flipped him off, Matthew and Angelo stayed close talking quitely. Ivan walked right next to Alfred, and the American looked about ready to kill the Russian.

"How are you this morning da? I saw that you recived my gift." Ivan had that stupid innocent smile on his face, Alfred wondered why he kept it, everyone knew that he wasn't innocent.

"Stop sending me sex gifts, take those gifts and shove them up your own ass."

"Ah but I'd rather shove them up your pert and delicious ass." Ivan then smacked Alfred's ass and squeezed the right cheek, the large firm globe fitting perfectly into his hand. Alfred squeaked and by reaction snapped his hand out and punched Ivan across the jaw. The hallway went silent and Alfred just turned and walked off, Ivan rubbed his jaw and his eyes alight with lust, Alfred was putting up one hell of a fight.

* * *

"I need you to go take this to the football coach, but when you're done you may leave." Alfred nodded grabbing his things and walking to the front of the room. School had got out nearly an hour ago, but Alfred had to stay seeing as he punched Ivan across the face. He grabbed the slip of paper with the note on it and quickly left the room. The locker rooms were half way across the school so he had to walk all the way there before he saw the door. It was the men's locker room and he pushed the door open and he heard a locker open, he didn't pay much mind to it. He started walking in the direction of the noise, figuring everyone else was long gone at this point and it must've been the coach.

He sighed and vaugely glanced down at the letter and then turned down a row of lockers and stopped dead in his tracks. There ws Ivan in front of him, in nothing but a jock strap, Alfred never had a nose bleed from something sexy but he felt as though he could this time. Ivan had a nice back and ass, the globes not as large as Alfred's but firmer and had a muscular shape to them.

"What on earth are you doing?" Alfred jumped five feet into the air and turned to see the football coach glaring at him.

"U-Uh nothing here." Alfred handed the letter over to the coach and fled the room as fast as he could, a vicious blush on his face. Ivan watched the American leave with a sly smile on his face, he may just have a plan yet.

* * *

Alfred sat in a bathtub recounting the day's events, his eyes were closed as he soaked in the warm soapy water. His mind was just recounting the events that he had with Ivan, the Russian was just unrelenting. He didn't get that no meant no. Alfred sighed and in his mind he saw Ivan in that jock strap again, and Alfred shivered again. He felt himself stiring in places that should not be stiring with thoughts like that but there he was Florida as he so affectionately named his penis was getting hard. He whimpered as he moved a hand down there covering himself as if that would make it go away. His hand soon gained a mind of its own and started to rub his erection Alfred tilted his head back and just let out sweet sighs and little gasps here and there.

With his eyes closed it was easier to imagine it was someone else doing this for him, in his minds his hands grew bigger, and they were a shade warmer than the rest of his body. His hand wrapped gingerly around his shaft and he started to pump himself inside his hand, the other coming up to tweak and play with his nipples. He bit his bottom lip to stop from making anymore noises and just focused in on his own pleasure, but soon his fingers that were playing with his nipples moved and started to lightly play with his entrance. Soon he pressed a finger inside of himself and ran it along his insides, as he stroked himself, the noises in his throat just as loud as if his mouth was open. It only took a few more strokes before he came, hard too he got a few splurts on his face and frowned.

"Fucking Ivan fucking Braginski."

* * *

Matthew wouldn't look at him, Alfred suspected that he had heard him last night, and everytime the Canadian did look at him he would blush and look away. Alfred was convinced that he saw it, he sighed and walked over to his locker. He was prepared for another sex toy to greet him when he opened the locker. But this time no, there was flowers roses, and a card.

"Well that's odd." Matthew commented and Alfred agreed he took the roses and took a sniff and grinned they smelt nicely. Then he picked up the card it wasn't licked shut or anything so it was easy to open. The card read 'I hope you enjoyed the view, see you today my sweet.'

"He's getting weird." Alfred said and handed Matthew the card, but inside the envelope there was another thing, he picked it out and took one glance at it and shoved it back in.

"What? What was it?" Matthew said looking at Alfred as if he'd gone bat-shit crazy.

"Nothing, let's just say Ivan is a hell of a lot bigger than both of us ever thought!" Alfred could vaguely hear laughter in the background, he was going to kill him.

* * *

Alfred was tensed, he was in science again, and nothing, there was absolutely nothing, Ivan hadn't looked at him, hadn't made any moves on him, nothing. Alfred kept sneaking glances at Ivan, was something wrong with him? Did someone die? But then it looked as if Ivan were about to make a move again, he sat up from where he was hunched over his desk and stretched big and strong showing off all the muscles in his chest and abs. Alfred stared his mouth open and then Ivan's eyes met with his and they just stared at each other and Ivan smiled at Alfred and he turned away blushing.

"You could have it you know." Ivan's mouth was next to his ear, warm breath making him shudder. "I could show you the good side of life." Alfred just pushed the other male away and got angry that he had a huge rager in his pants again.

* * *

"Francis! Go molest Ivan."

"What, I can not mon ami, I have Arthur to molest."

"He's not interested." Francis grasped his chest and made a pained face.

"That was not what he was telling me last night."

"Yeah... I-..." Alfred saw Arthur's face and the male was flushed brightly as he glared daggers at both Francis and Alfred. Alfred just looked between the two of them. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Shut up you bloody git, nothing happened."

"I did things to him no man has ever done before."

"Shut up!" Arthur screeched and hit Francis with his backpack as hard as he could knocking the male into the wall.

"Oh you hurt me so good." Alfred left them alone then and he turned down into the studio they had at the school. They weren't very helpful, he sighed and pulled his bag off and put his Ipod in the stand that he brought to this room. Soon music filled the room and he lost himself into the beat, he couldn't remember what song it was, he wasn't sure why he had it but it was still good. He didn't even notice when the door opened and Ivan walked in. It was the end of the day he figured he was alone anyway. He was lost in his own little world, his eyes closed as he let the music flow through him.

But before the song ended he felt himself being pressed against a wall and lips attatched to his neck. His eyes opened wide and he looked to see Ivan's body pressed against his tightly, forcing him into the wall. Alfred would never admit how good it felt.

"Get off me!" Ivan had no reaction only continued to suck on his neck and nip here and there making Alfred shiver.

"But you seem to be really enjoying yourself." Ivan whispered into his ear and palming Alfred through his jeans. "Especially right here." Alfred hissed and whined glaring at Ivan who just smiled and continued his attack. Alfred soon found his legs wrapped Ivan's waist and their lips firmly locked together. Alfred continued to try and push Ivan away but the Russian was strong, and kept him firmly locked against him. And Alfred felt as though he was fighting a losing battle, he really just wanted to give in and have Ivan fuck his brains out.

"See you want it just as bad as I do." Ivan whispered but then dropped him on his ass and Alfred sat there dazed for a moment and glared up at Ivan.

"What the hell was that for! Why did you stop?" Alfred glared at Ivan and the man just laughed and looked down at him.

"I want you to come to me, begging for it." Ivan got on his knees in front of him and pressed his lips to his ear. "I you to want it, to want me to press inside you, making you scream my name in pleasure as I rock your world. The feel of my throbbing cock inside your virgin hole, I'll make you mine, but I want you to want it." Alfred just sat there shell shocked and then Ivan laughed walking away. Alfred glared at the front of his pants.

"Go away you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had a lot of fun with this chapter, it was sexy if you ask me but that's up for you all to decide. So again I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter I'm gonna keep up on it again, I promise! See you all again tomorrow!

_-Revlon_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Why hello there my dears! As promised I have another chapter for today, but before I get to the actual story last night my boyfriend's father died in surgery, and if you could all I don't know... have a moment of silence or something? I'm not sure but just a moment for respect for him and his family it would be lovely. Now I shall take this time to reply to my non-member reviewers.

**Bree3: **I'm glad you think so, I tried to make it as sexy as possible lol...

**Voodka: **Yay! I'm glad you loved the chapter! And maybe we are... a writer never tells! Well... this one doesn't!

**Iloveit: **Yay! You're still one of my reviewers I was worried the time may have sent ya' off, and yes... yes they have!

_-Revlon_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Dude... are you sure?" Angelo questioned his Russian friend, who was in a state of absolute... pure fucking craziness.

"Yes! I do not love that idiot!" Ivan threw another book at Angelo and the Russian was lucky that he was a good friend or he wouldn't be taking this shit. Angelo just sat down and waited for the Russian to get tired, but then again that could take a while. They were in one of the unused classrooms, no one had yet to notice any of the damage that Ivan had created, even the teachers. No one came into here. It had been months since that first day of school in which Alfred returned completely changed, and so far Ivan still had no luck with the American.

But Angelo watched, and he could see the way Ivan looked at Alfred, it wasn't that hard to figure out that the Russian was starting to love him. It was probably because all Ivan thought about was how to get the American, how to make him his.

"Come on **amigo** lets go home." Ivan stopped his rage and looked at Angelo for a moment before nodding. They grabbed their bags and headed outside, it was snowing today and Ivan always hated the snow, it was never pretty. By habit he scanned the crowd looking for Alfred, and found him laughing with his brother by the car. But Matthew soon saw Angelo and came running towards the Cuban. From this point on, everything seemed to happen in slow motion, it wasn't unlike that scene in that ungodly book Twilight. Alfred had turned his head down the way to see a car driving right on by, the driver bent over looking for something.

"Matthew!" Alfred screeched getting up so fast, Ivan couldn't believe it, in his slow haze the American pushed Matthew out of the way and tried himself to run. But he was caught, head on by the car.

"Alfred!" Ivan roared like a bear when the young blonde when flying, he landed a few feet away from the car who was stopped. Ivan pushed his way through the crowd of people, the lovely white snow stained red with Alfred's blood.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Matthew questioned the doctor, tears in his eyes, Ivan was in the room, the hospital security couldn't get rid of him so they let him stay as long as he was out of the way. Ivan was allowed to be next to him now though, the surgery was over and Alfred was as the doctor said stable.

"He'll be fine, he got extremely lucky. The recovery will take a while, but most of his wounds were superficial. He'll make a full recovery, and tell his boyfriend to calm down.

"He's not his boy-..." The doctor had already left, Matthew sighed and walked into the room, Ivan didn't even shift from his postion to look at him. "Well Alfred is going to make a full recovery, at least that's what the doctor said." Ivan didn't make any move that seemed as if he heard him, the only thing he did was hold Alfred's hand and stare at him. Almost as if he were waiting for the American to wake up. "The doctors said to calm down, or they're going to kick you out." Ivan's eyes shifted for a moment to Matthew and they rolled, Matthew didn't say anything, but he knew Ivan might just win that battle.

* * *

"Ug... I feel as though I were hit with a car." Alfred moaned waking up slowly, his eyes remaining shut.

"That would be because you were." Ivan spoke softly as he woke when he heard Alfred speaking, Alfred's eyes opened and he saw Ivan there.

"Where's Matthew, is he alright!" He questioned remembering exactly what happened now, he was so scared what if Mattie was dead.

"He is fine, he was forced home by Angelo after a while, you were out for a week." Alfred then took a good look at Ivan there were bags under his eyes, his face was scruffy from not shaving, and he looked absolutely rugged. It was hot. Ivan moved slowly his face coming closer to Alfred's and Alfred just stared and soon Ivan's forehead was resting against Alfred's, their eyes were locked on the other's. "Can I kiss you?"

"Y-Yes." Ivan's lips slowly and carefully found their way to Alfred's and the kiss was sweet and gentle, he loved it. Ivan moved his lips against Alfred's sweetly and Alfred couldn't denie it anymore, he liked Ivan, a lot. He reached behind and tangled his fingers into Ivan's hair and the Russian kissed him a little bit harder.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Ivan asked pulling away and Alfred stared at Ivan for a moment before nodding. "Good... finally I get to court you."

* * *

"Thank you." Alfred said as Ivan pulled his chair out for him and he sat down, Ivan had been a gentleman all day. They weren't in a high class restaurant or anything, but they were in a nice one, relaxed atmosphere and everything.

"You're welcome Sweetness." Alfred blushed at the name, this was their third date and so far everything was just perfect, Alfred loved took a few moments to pick out what they were going to eat and the waiter ordered and Alfred smiled thanking the man. When he looked back at Ivan he saw the other intently watching him, with a smile on his face, and not the fake one. It was smaller than his fake smile but it was super sweet.

"What are you lookin' at do I have somethin' on my face?" Alfred questioned and Ivan shook his head and continued to stare silently. Alfred stared back with a blank expression on his face, it was his poker face.

"You're too adorable." Alfred just blushed and looked away, and Ivan leaned over and pressed a kiss to his flushed cheeks and Alfred blushed more. He buried his face in his hands to hide his blush. "Hey, none of that I want to see your blush." Alfred peered up from his hiding place to see Ivan smiling at him.

"F-Fine."

* * *

Alfred smiled and laughed Ivan had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard as they made it to the front door.

"I actually had a good time today Ivan." Ivan stopped laughing and stared down at Alfred and leaned forward and kissed him which Alfred's body responded to pleasantly.

"Hey none of that Alfred go to bed." Matthew said opening the door and Alfred just raised his middle finger and continued to kiss Ivan. "Fine, but no sex." Ivan grabbed his ass causing Alfred to squeak and Matthew to pale. "I'm out of here!" The door was left open and Ivan and Alfred again shared in a big fit of laughter.

"Sorry about grabbing your ass I hope you don't mind." Ivan not so secretly loved the feeling of the firm globe in his hand, he wanted to massage it but he didn't want to push his luck.

"No not at all. In fact..." Alfred grabbed both of Ivan's hands and placed them on his ass, one hand each for a cheek. "I like it a lot." Ivan stared at Alfred and went back to kissing him, pushing him against the wall next to the door and firmly rubbing those cheeks of steel. Alfred moaned and squeaked he would forever say he never made those noises.

"No, no no! I'm out of here I'll be over at Angelo's." Matthew said walking right past them, Alfred and Ivan both took this chance to move inside the house and shut the door behind them.

"So you want to do this Alfred?"

"Hell fucking yes!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I do believe that next chapter will be the last. Don't worry though the few fans I have accumulated, I have a HUGE story planned out. So yes, that is all really. I hope you guys will stay tuned for tomorrow is the last chapter. It'll be a short chapter tomorrow too, and I apologize for the size of this one as well. But yeah it's all coming to an end see you all tomorrow!

_-Revlon_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Well hello my dears, here we are at the last chapter, it's so sad! I finished a story but still sadness. Well there's a warning for this chapter, intense smut! So enjoy your smut you lovely pervs and I'll write again at the end of the Chapter.

**Voodka: **Yeah he's doing fine, thank you for the concern. And yay! I'm loved and well here's what happens next my friend.

**: **I take it you like the story?

_-Revlon_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Alfred found himself pressed against the door as it shut behind them and one of his legs hitched up onto Ivan's waist. The Russian's warm and large hand carrassing the underside of his thigh, making him shiver and shudder.

"I'm going to make you scream moya lyubovʹ." Ivan whispered into Alfred's ear causing the smaller man to shiver again.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." Ivan let out a growl, deep and manly that had Alfred yearning for more. Looking back he never thought this was where he would end up, but he was damn glad that it was where he was. Ivan grabbed Alfred's other leg and hitched it up his waist so that he was holding Alfred up against the door, and he started to ravage his lips. He swirled his tongue with Alfred's making him to moan and squeak, his face flushing with both arousal and embarassment. Alfred was going to kill Ivan when this was all over, no one made the Hero blush, no one! But his thoughts were distracted when Ivan moved and started to suck on his neck, letting out a loud moan it felt like the room had got hotter by thirty degrees.

One of Ivan's hands moved from under Alfred's thigh and slipped under his shirt Alfred quivered as the man's calloused hand ran over his smooth skin. It wasn't long till Ivan had a pert nipple between his fore-finger and thumb, pinching and twisting it.

"A-Ah Ivan!" Alfred hissed out and arched a little into Ivan, he could feel the other's lips turn into a smirk against his neck as he continued to suck a spot into his neck. He had to mark what belonged to him, and from this point on Alfred would forever be his.

"Mine, no one else can have you." Alfred's mind was slowly starting to drift into nothing as he just nodded along and agreed with Ivan for the sake of agreeing with him. "How about we move to the bed?" Alfred nodded and he expected Ivan to set him down but no, the Russian just grabbed his ass and squeezed before lifting him off the door, holding his weight as if it were nothing.

"Damn, boy you're strong."

"I could fuck you like this if you want." Alfred stared at him in shock.

"Really? Yes!" Ivan laughed and took the steps one at a time before they entered Alfred's room, some time during the walk Ivan and Alfred's mouths found each other's again. They both took care to pamper the other, their tongues tying together sweetly.

But soon Alfred found himself laid down on the bed Ivan between his legs, hovering over him tugging his shirt off. Alfred shivered as his body was exposed to the slightly cooler air around him and arched, his body begging for more.

"I'll take care of you Sweetness I promise." Ivan leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, and nipped at it occaisonaly. Alfred was again loosing himself to the beauty that was hot gay sex.

"T-Take your shirt off." Alfred commanded and the Russian ignored him continuing to torture his nipples, Alfred though was having none of it. He pushed Ivan back and straddled his waist griding his ass down onto the Russian's straining erection. He smiled down at Ivan, his violet eyes a shade darker than normal, they were clouded in lust.

"What are you doing I am the top."

"Doesn't mean I can't pleasure you." Alfred pulled Ivan's shirt off and tried to pull his scarf off but the man stared at him like he was ready to kill him for a moment. "Come on." Alfred whined and Ivan slowly unwound the scarf from his neck and once it was exposed Alfred attacked.

"H-ha! Don't d-do that!" Ivan gasped and squirmed, his neck was very sensitive, hense the scarf on him at all times. Alfred ignored him though and palmed his erection through his pants and sucked a hickey into the man's neck. Ivan turned all red and he glared at Alfred who pulled off his shirt and started to attack his pale chest. He stared up top, and kissed and licked his way down the delicious body until he reached the hem of Ivan's pants. Alfred's blue eyes moved up and locked with Ivan's violet ones as he undid the button to his pants with his teeth and the same with the zipper.

"You're so fuckable." Ivan said and Alfred grinned, he wasn't one for teasing, so he pulled Ivan's pants and boxers off in one fell swoop and exposed the very large and straining erection for his sight.

"What the hell, is it on steroids?" Alfred stared at the very angry red tip and felt proud that he was the one to do that to Ivan.

"No, now suck it before I fuck you senseless."

"Ask and you shall recieve." Was all Alfred said before taking a tenative lick at the head, lapping up all the delicious pre-cum. He didnt' take much longer before he wrapped his lips around the head and slowly started to lower his mouth onto the treat before him. Ivan was in his happy place, a happy smile on his while he got sucked off. Alfred had only done this once before, but he found it similar to licking a popsicle, so that's what he did. One big warm popsicle that had a person attatched to it.

"That is good Alfred." Ivan said as Alfred swirled his tongue along the head as he bobbed up and down wrapping his hand around the parts he couldn't get his mouth to. Ivan was in bliss, he had imagined this so many times since Alfred became hot. He froze, was that all it was to him, since Alfred got hot, did he just like him for his body.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked after a few moments and Ivan smiled, staring at him before deciding that he liked Alfred for Alfred.

"Nothing, now it's my turn." Before Alfred could prostest he was on his back legs in the air and Ivan had a finger plunged into him.

"H-Hey! You can't just shove tha-ah!" Alfred cried out and held his legs up and apart for Ivan who rubbed his inner walls, getting the finger slicked on the inside.  
"I don't know Alfred you seem to like it." Ivan slipped another dry finger into Alfred and he winced slightly, it didn't hurt that bad but it was odd. He let the fingers probe his inside letting out little moans here and there. "Where is it...?" Ivan quesitoned and Alfred just tilted his head in confusion.

"Where is – Ah!" Alfred felt as if his body was hit with a truck of plesure as something was knocked into by Ivan's finger. While he was distracted Ivan slipped the third and final finger into him and moved them in and out hitting that spot with every other thrust of fingers. To Alfred it felt like they were everywhere, they were large fingers, long and deft knowing exactly what they were doing. Alfred whimpered and whined as they continued to probe his insides making him wiggle before Ivan couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Alfred flushed and panting beneath him had him wanting the American so bad, his erection said it all.

"I'm going in now." Ivan said as a warning pulling his fingers out and lining himself up with Alfred's stretched passage before slowly, ever so slowly plunging in. Alfred was everything that Ivan ever imagined, hot, tight, wet and the way those muscles clenched and unclenched around his length left Ivan just wanting to bang that body into no tomorrow.

"I-It hurts." Alfred whimpered and Ivan felt his heart clench he pressed himself in until he was completely sheathed and waited for Alfred to give him the go. He leant over pressing his chest against Alfred's as he held the younger man. "You can move now." Ivan was loving those words at the moment as he pulled himself out and slowly pushed back in. Alfred felt like it was tearing him in half, but he knew that it would get better. He panted and breathed relaxing around the large shaft and soon it started to feel good.

The burn recceded giving way to the pleasure and then Ivan found that little something inside him again and his eyes popped open in shock.

"O-Oh shit! Right there!"

"Please don't say shit while I'm fucking you." Alfred giggled, it was short lived for Ivan kept ramming that spot inside of him like no one's business. Alfred found himself screaming the other's name out till his throat felt raw and sore, but the rest of his body was on fire with passion. But it stopped and Alfred looked at Ivan in confusion before the other male picked him up lifting him off the bed, Ivan's member still buried deep inside of him. Wrapping his arms around Ivan he let the Russian lift him up and drop him back down on himself, Alfred's back arched and head titled back as by doing this Ivan got in deeper and made him see stars.

"O-Oh dear sweet love of all that's holy harder Ivan!" Ivan had no issues with that order and lifted Alfred up faster and dropped him back down harder. He couldn't believe this, it was the best sex of his life, no at that moment with the two of them joined together, Ivan was making love, not having a good fuck, though it was that too. Alfred reached down to his arousal and started to stroke himself and it wasn't long before he had squrted so hard it reached up and hit both himself and Ivan in the face and drenched their chests. Alfred's muscles clenched and unclencehed around Ivan so perfectly that he emptied himself inside of Alfred. He couldn't not do it to him after he treated Ivan's cock so well, he laid him back down on the bed and pulled out swiftly. It caused pain to Alfred who was basking in the after-glow but Ivan wasn't quite done yet.

Shifting so that Alfred's legs were on his shoulders he looked at the cum sliding out and he shoved a finger into the abused and sensitive hole.

"A-Ah what are you doing." Alfred questioned his whole body quivering, he didn't know if he could handle it, but then he felt something warm and wet at his entrance and peered down to see Ivan rimming him. "T-That's gross." But Alfred was truthfully turned on so much now that it hurt him, after a few more moans and pleased sounds Ivan crawled back up and kissed him, Alfred could taste the cum on his lips and it was sweet.

"That Sweetness was amazing."

"No kidding." Alfred smiled and curled up with Ivan, too tired to clean himself, he knew he'd regret it in the end, but at the moment he just couldn't be bothered. He didn't love Ivan, but he knew that he would, he would love the male very soon at this rate.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Alfred and Matthew screamed at each other as they graduated and hugged each other tightly. They were in their graduation robes and Ivan was standing a short distance away watching his boyfriend with a happy expression on his face. Alfred was too sweet right now, he would never let the male go, he just couldn't.

"So where are you going?" Matthew asked him and Alfred blushed looking over at Ivan and smiled at him. "No need to answer I think I already know."  
"Hell yeah! I can't leave my giant Russian Bear!"

"Your Russian Bear is going to plow your brains out again tonight."

"No, no, no! Not again I'm gone, leave me alone!" Matthew shrieked and tried to bolt but Alfred had a hold on him as Ivan laughed his ass off. "I don't want to know!"

"You must know Mattie! He's so good in bed you have to!"

"No!" Ivan felt happy, he just wished he'd realized how beautiful Alfred really was before his transformation. Ivan watched and a single thought went through his mind, 'Beauty really is only skin deep.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **The was the best smut I've ever written! And I liked the ending, even if it was a little... cliche in my mind. Well it's over now, but don't worry guys! I have a huge project I'm working on and hopefully you'll see me again soon, but until then Revlon out!

_-Revlon_

**Translations**

(Russian) moya lyubovʹ – My Love


End file.
